


I didn't want to be fallen

by punk_cake



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Development, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_cake/pseuds/punk_cake
Summary: Настанет день, и Кроули расскажет Азирафаэлю, как он пал. Но не сегодня. || Я ведь просто задавал вопросы.





	I didn't want to be fallen

Когда-то сравнительно давно, по крайней мере, по людским меркам, около тысячи лет назад, когда мы сидели в очередном римском баре и допивали далеко не первую кружку низкопробного вина (тогда другого спиртного умные смертные еще не изобрели) Азирафаэль впервые спросил меня: «Какого было падать, Кроули? Что ты чувствовал в этот момент?» Возможно, он был слишком пьян. Я не знаю. Тогда я не понял его любопытства, хотя после долго думал об этом. Я ответил, что воспоминаний осталось мало и было бы затруднительно это описать. И вообще, пошел ты к черту, Зира, надо трезветь. Азирафаэль легко велся на подобные ответы в то время. Я же просто совершил что-то плохое и меня изгнали, верно? Ничего особенного. Я же _демон_. Мне _положено_. 

Я не уверен, что знаю, за что я пал. Наверное, это самое страшное. Я лишился всего того, чем дорожил. Я не мог более видеть родные места и дорогие мне люди (то есть ангелы) просто _забыли_ меня. А ради чего? Я ведь никогда и не думал о бунте. Я исполнял все правила. Я нес людям и прочим живым существам- новому тогда изобретению- радость и добро, как и все ангелы. 

Зачем, Богиня? 

Боже правый, ответь мне наконец, хоть сейчас. Мне уже нечего терять. Зачем? Я просто задавал вопросы. Этого хватило, чтобы стать демоном. Чтобы _пасть_. Ответь мне на них, тысячи лет спустя. Ответь. 

Это произошло внезапно, все навалилось лавиной, мощным потоком бед, из-под которого я так и не смог выбраться. Будто ты видишь какой-то хороший сон, и внезапно тебя будят. Ты пробуждаешься от своих светлых мечтаний и тебя бросают в бездну, навстречу в неизведанное, не выдав ни инструкций, ни указаний. Глазом моргнуть не успел, и вот я лечу вниз со скоростью, измеряемой в световых годах. 

Мне было страшно. Я впервые испытал чувство страха. Позднее оно довольно часто меня преследовало. Там, в раю, в те времена ты был защищён от невзгод внешнего, чужого и невероятно жестокого мира. Здесь же ты мог полагаться только сам на себя. Никто ничего тебе не обещал. Никто тебе не доверял. И ты не мог никому доверять. Конечно, еще бы демоны доверяли друг другу. Ад опасен и беспощаден. Теперь ты один, Кроули. Привыкай. 

Я не видел, куда я падаю. Я не видел и места, откуда я падал. Это было бесконечное пространство ужасных образов, отравляющих сознание. Тени, грешные в своей сути, пробирающие до дрожи, до жуткого холода где-то в груди, не дающие мне покоя и по сей день. Они видятся мне в кошмарах, от которых я просыпаюсь в холодном поту. Они шепчут. Я не мог разобрать, что они говорят. Леденящий душу шепот. Он отражается от этого пустого пространства и тысячами мелких осколков вонзается в душу. Тысячи звуков, набиравшие обороты. _Голоса_. Некоторые из них казались мне знакомыми, но и они мгновенно тонули в этом бесконечном хоре. Я чувствовал каждой клеткой своего тела, каждым нейроном моего сознания, как я опускаюсь все ниже и ниже, как истощаются мои силы, как я стремительно черствею и избавляюсь от всего хорошего и прекрасного, что было во мне когда-то. Я терял контроль над происходящим, я терял контроль над собой. Я чувствовал, как проникаюсь этим шепотом. Этой злостью и страхом, переполнявшими меня и окружающую меня тьму. Как я избавляюсь от своей ангельской сущности, которую и не хотел оставлять. 

Я был святым. 

Теперь я потерял свою святость. 

Мой нимб растворился в пучине тьмы, сдавливающей и обволакивающей меня со всех сторон. Она была материальна, я чувствовал ее, она просачивалась в мелкие уголки моего сознания и более никогда уже оттуда не выходила. Яд, смертельная жидкость, выжигающая все на своем пути, и оставляющая лишь прах, пыль, в память о прекрасном. 

Мои крылья, некогда огромные, белые крылья, способные поднять меня в небо и раскрыть передо мною всю красоту этого мира, частично, но созданного мною мира… мои прекрасные крылья, они гнили, темнели, перья обрывались и ломались под скоростью, с которой я летел, нет, _падал_ в ад. 

Мои светлые одежды и белые драпировки с золотыми вставками над ними рвались и пачкались. Позже я обнаружил, что и они стали пепельно-черными, под стать моему новому амплуа. 

Я же _демон_. Мне _положено_. 

Я кричал, но меня никто не слышал. Крики останавливались и исчезали в густой тишине. Они срывались, переходили на вопль, а иногда на ужасающий шёпот, подобный тому, который окружал меня. Я бился в своей безнадежности и беспомощности. 

Осознание пришло ко мне не сразу. «Это все нереально, это все нереально. Приди в себя, _Рафаэль_.» — повторял я себе снова и снова, по кругу, пока хватало воздуха и не сбивалось дыхание. А потом я делал глубокий вдох и все начиналось заново. Когда же я понял, что пути назад нет, когда это осознание пришло и я столкнулся лицом к лицом с настоящим, с горькой правдой, которую я так долго отрицал, что-то внутри сломалось. Кровавые слезы прыснули из моих глаз и я не мог их остановить. Темно-красными ручейками они катились по моим щекам и исчезали во мгле, становясь ее частью. 

Кажется, это длилось бесконечно. Я снова кричал, и снова пытался выбраться, пока в конце-концов не сдался. Я больше не боролся, я остановился. Я ждал. 

На секунду все замерло. 

Я почувствовал как прикоснулся спиной к твердой ледяной поверхности. Услышал треск собственных костей. Жгучая боль разлилась от позвоночника по всему телу, как яд, медленно разносящийся кровью к каждому органу. Боль наполняла каждую клетку моего тела. 

Послышались голоса. Не те, как раньше. Эти я очень хорошо знал, даже слишком. Я закрыл глаза. Я думал, что я умер. Я хотел так думать. 

Лучше бы я умер. 

Меня позвали. Я, пошатнувшись, встал. Это далось мне с большим трудом. Не знаю, от чего больше, то ли от переломанных костей, то ли отсутствия сил, то ли от невыносимого желания не открывать глаза. 

Передо мной стояла Вельзевул. Архангел Вельзевул, подружка Гавриила, павшая чуть раньше меня. Какой скандал. Они разошлись, и теперь она величаво называла себя Княгиней Ада. Правая рука Люцифера. 

Тогда же, спустя пару минут после падения, мне дали новую должность и звание. Новое имя. Дороги назад больше не было. Я стоял на пороге своего вечного проклятья. 

Энтони Кроули. Демон путей и перекрестков, дающий людям выбор. _Павший ангел_. 

А ведь я просто задавал вопросы.


End file.
